


Apple of His Eye

by sundaechii



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Asexual!Dan, M/M, One-sided Danrific if you squint, Possessive!Phil, jealous!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundaechii/pseuds/sundaechii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It shouldn't have turned this way." Tears streamed down his cheeks, his voice trembling. "I thought it was only a rumor." He continued, staring in horror at the blood splattered on the floor. </p><p>Floor 6 is a restricted floor with one security personnel that changes every few days. Everyone says that it is haunted and Dan and his friends made a mistake of going there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Floor 6

"Hey, the new guard already left." Cat suddenly announced in the midst of his and Chris' trash talking in Mario Kart. Pj whistled.

  
"That guy stayed longer than the others." He counted on his fingers. "Almost a week! That's a new record." Pj exclaimed, waving his hand in front of Dan who immediately swatted it away. He's almost in first place, he has to concentrate.

  
"What's the reason now though?" Louise asked, picking up the cartons of their Chinese take-outs on the floor. Cat paused, reading something on her phone.

  
"According to Dodie, uh, apparently that guy have been hearing whispers from the other side of the door ever since he started working and...wow." Everyone glanced at her.

  
"And?" Louise pressed, wanting to end the suspense.

  
"Something banged on the door this afternoon and that was the final straw for him."

  
Dan snorted as Pj whistled again. "First time hearing that one. The others just say they want to quit because the whispers are driving them insane."

  
Dan threw a blue shell on Chris a meter before the finish line, landing him on first place. Chris sent a him an upset look. "You little shit. I can't believe you used blue shell on me!" He started playfully hitting Dan with controller. Dan laughed.

  
"I can't help that the game gave me some good items." He said in between his laughs. "Do you want another round?" Chris shook his head, putting the controller down.

  
"I have an idea." Chris stated then stood up. "Let's go up to sixth floor."

  
They all gaped at him. Louise smacked his head. "Why would we go there? We aren't even allowed to!"

  
"I don't know maybe we could just check it out? I mean we have been here for two years and we haven't seen an inch of the top floor." Chris said, rubbing the spot where Louise had hit him. "We'll just take a peak up there. It's not like we're going to stay there for the rest of the night."

  
"This is sounding a hell lot like a bad horror film." Dan deadpanned. He had no interest going up the infamous (supposed) haunted floor. It is not like he's scared. No, no. He doesn't even believe in ghost or in other supernatural crap. He suspects that all those guards that left were just pranked by some students in their dorm. "They probably already got a temporary guard up there. It's not like-"

  
"Are you scared, Dan?" Chris interrupted, a mischievous grin forming on his face.

  
"Scared of what the RA would do to us if got caught going up the restricted floor, yeah."

  
Chris rolled his eyes. "Right."

  
Dan was about to suggest to order some pizza and watch Orange is the New Black but Cat spoke up first. "I don't think it's such a bad idea though. Isn't our RA at Zoe's party tonight? We could just take a peak and leave, like Chris said." Dan groaned. He's going to be peer pressured into joining, isn't he?

  
"There we go! Now, you have nothing to worry about Dan!" Chris said excitedly. Dan looked at Pj for help. Pj sent him an unapologetic look.

  
"I'm curious about it too." He muttered. Dan looked at Louise who shrugged.

  
"Well, if there aren't any guards or RA, I think we could sneak up there."

  
"Alright, fine, let's go." Dan sighed.

* * *

 

When they got up there, Dan got what he wasn't expecting. He thought it would look like something from a horror film with flickering lights and claw marks at the wall. However, what he got was clean, peach coloured walls, just like the rest of the building. What isn't like the rest of the building is the wooden flooring which was probably left when the building was renovated a year ago, and the eeriness. He knows that he isn't the only one feeling it, he could see his friends sweating nervously.

  
They were nearing the only door on the floor. It was simple white door with a lone chair beside it. "No wonder those guards thought they might go insane here. I mean, walking here is already driving me nuts, I can't imagine how it would be to sit there twenty-four-seven." Louise said, pointing at the chair. Dan could only manage to smile at her because hey, even though he doesn't believe in the supernatural, Dan would be lying if he said that there is nothing creepy at that floor at all.

  
They've finally reached the door. They all looked at Chris expectantly. "W-what?" Chris stuttered. Dan rolled his eyes.

  
"You're the one who suggested it. Lead us the way." Dan said, slightly hoping that Chris would cower and call it quits and they could all go back to Louise and Cat's room. Of course, it didn't go as Dan hoped it would. Chris gulped and opened the door.

  
The room inside was very big. They all stepped inside the dark room. There's a flat form in the middle of the room and Dan guessed it could be a stage for a DJ or something. There's also a kitchen on a corner, complete with a counter, sink, and a fridge. It is the perfect a place for a party, which is the very reason why this is built. With it's soundproof walls, a party up here wouldn't disturb those who wanted to rest downstairs.

  
They scattered around the room. Dan went for the kitchen and immediately checked the fridge. There's a few cans of beer in there. Dan took one and raised it above his head. "Hey guys, I've found some beer. Want some?"

  
Everyone looked at him like he had gone mad before answering in unison. "Hell no!"

  
"Dan, we are not bringing anything back from here, okay?" Louise said and the others nodded. Dan shrugged, putting the can back in the fridge.

  
He walked further in the kitchen. Beside the sink, he noticed, a small cactus. Quite dusty with a spider web on the side but still alive. It's surprising how the plant is still alive when this floor have been abandoned by everyone in the building.

  
"What are you looking at?"

  
He jumped at the sudden voice behind him. Dan turned around and found Louise with an eyebrow raised. "Jesus Christ! Louise, you scared me!" He said, clenching a hand on his chest.

  
Louise hummed. "Just making sure you wouldn't take anything from here." She looked at where Dan was previously looking. "A cactus, huh?"

  
"Yeah. How long can a cactus survive without water again? I'm in shock that this little guy is still alive." Dan answered, running a finger on the pot.

 

"I don't know. I'm not really into plants." Louise replied.

  
From the other side of the room, they heard Cat sneeze. "Ah, excuse me." Another sneeze. "It might be the dust." And another sneeze. "Argh, I'll just go out." Cat then walked out of the room but didn't left the floor yet.

  
"I'm going to check out the stage." He told Louise then dashed to the center of the room. There up in the stage was the thing that DJ's used. He fiddled with some of the buttons. He glanced up and saw Cat outside, leaning back to the wall across the door, giving him a thumbs up. He grinned at her. Dan would have played around a little more but somehow he couldn't with the heavy atmosphere that envelops the room.

  
"I think that's it. Should we go?" Pj asked. The three of them nodded and started walking out. Louise was the first one out since she's the closest one from the door and dusted herself. Chris and Pj are in front of Dan, walking a bit faster since Dan is gaping at the chandelier that he didn't notice earlier. The chandelier was beautiful, and if it wasn't covered in dust and webs, it would fit Dan's aesthetic.

  
"Hey Dan, hurry up." He heard Chris' impatient voice. When he looked back ahead of him though, the door slammed shut. He was suddenly in complete darkness. He let out a shaky breath and continued to walk forward to the door. His legs felt like jelly, his heart is beating fast, and his skin already had goosebumps. Something smelled like smoke and Dan glanced around him.

  
There was nothing.

  
Just darkness.

  
He gulped and reached for the door knob, like what Chris had done earlier, except that the door won't open. He tried turning it again but the door won't budge. Chris and Louise's snickers could be heard from the other side of the door. Somehow, that made Dan feel a little bit lighter knowing that it was just his friends playing a prank on him.

  
"Ha. Ha. Come on guys, open the bloody door." He smacked his hand on the door as his other hand is still trying to open it. There was someone speaking from the other side but he couldn't make out the words. "What? I can't understand you! Why don't you just open the door?" He exclaimed, still smacking his hand on the wood. The smell of something burning is becoming stronger that it made Dan cough.

  
"Open. Come on, open!" He muttered as his hand is frantically turning the knob over and over again. The smell of smoke started to burn his lungs. He coughed again.  
Dan saw a movement from the corner of his eye and he is quick to turn his head. The thing that moved though is somehow quicker since the only thing he saw was a glimpse of something blue before it fades into the darkness. He stood there frozen, cold sweat dripping down his neck.

  
He tried to open the door again, panic building up fast inside of him. Fortunately, it finally opened and he threw himself at Louise. "Please..." He cried on her shoulder. "Let's go out of here, please. Please."

  
"Okay, okay. Shhh... Let's go." He felt her rub circles on his back before leading him down the stairs, the others following behind them.

* * *

 

It's been three days since that night and every one pretty much have moved on.

  
Except Dan.

  
He's been constantly on the edge especially when he was alone. He could feel someone watching his every move in his room. Sometimes, when he was sleeping, he would wake up in the middle of the night to that familiar burning smell.

  
It's stressing Dan out.

  
He jingled his keys in front of his dorm room, hesitant to open it. Ever since that night, he couldn't feel comfortable in his room which is before he considered his haven. Maybe he should crash in Louise and Cat's dorm. He's sure they wouldn't mind him staying there a night or two.

  
Dan then remembered that Cat got some tests coming up and he might disturb her. He shook his head and took a deep breath. He went inside his room, kicked off his shoes, then closed the door.

  
The silence is suffocating.

  
He removed his laptop from his backpack and started playing some music in loudspeaker. Dan sighed and sprawled himself on his bed. Nothing was happening. Maybe he's just paranoid or shaken from his friends' prank. He chuckled to himself. _'I'm such an idiot.'_ He thought.

  
He didn't know how long he have been listening to Fall Out Boy while staring at the ceiling but the serenity was shattered by the sound of a kettle whistling. Dan groaned as he stood up. He might as well drink some tea. That might help calm his nerves. If he remembers correctly, there was some left in the cupboard thanks to his mom.

  
Dan opened the cupboard and he was right, there is still some Earl Grey left. He prepared his tea and grabbed some cheap crackers from the cupboard. It wasn't until he sat down again on his bed with his tea and cheap crackers that he realized.

  
He doesn't remember putting the kettle on.


	2. Strange Presence

A week had passed since that night and it was the most uncomfortable week Dan had ever had. He tries very hard to convince himself that there's nothing there but when his things started moving on its own, it's challenging to do so. He always tried to blame it on his goldfish memory. However, he couldn't help but get spooked when he woke up with his phone on the kitchen counter when he puts it on his bedside table every time he goes to sleep. 

It's their weekly game slash movie night and Dan had never been grateful to not be alone in his room for a night. Chris and him are playing Mario Kart again while the others are chatting aimlessly. As usual, he kept on winning against Chris. Dan whooped when he landed in first place again with Chris grumbling bitterly beside him. 

"Another round?" Dan asked. 

Chris shook his head. "I have an idea." He announced. Dan suddenly felt a déjà vu. 

"Well, I hope your idea doesn't involve going to some floor with some ghost chilling there." Dan then nervously laughed. He really does hopes though that he wouldn't suggest to go up there again. 

"Nah..." Chris replied and Dan let out a sigh of relief. "Can't have you freaking out and crying again." Dan smacked his shoulder. 

"Hey, hey! If you guys didn't locked me in there, I wouldn't have freaked out!" 

"Yeah right. You can drop the act now. We already apologized for slamming the door shut on you." 

"Act? What act?" Dan asked, confusion evident on his face. 

"You know, trying to scare us back by pretending you couldn't really get out back then." _What._ "Your tears were very realistic, by the way. You really should have pursued acting." 

Dan is absolutely confused. He knows that he couldn't really open the door that night and his friends were the ones to blame for that but Chris is saying they weren't the one behind it? Dan took a shaky breath. He's even more creeped out now.

The silence stretched for a few minutes. Every one is looking at Dan with concern on their faces. The silence was broken however by Pj clearing his throat. "What was your idea, Chris?" He asked. 

Chris shrugged. "The Fault in our Stars?" 

They all hummed in agreement, ignoring whatever the hell happened earlier.

* * *

A few hours later, the five of them are a complete mess. They were quiet except for the occasional sniffing. The credits have long finished and they haven't yet recovered. 

"Would you rather know when you will die or what would be the cause of your death?" Cat suddenly asked, her voice rough from crying. 

Dan thought about it for a moment. "I think I would rather know when will I die." He could feel their gaze on him again but he kept his eyes on the ceiling. "I mean, if I know how would I die, I would most likely get paranoid, you know what I mean? But when I just know when I will die, at least I could prepare myself and try to get everything that I wanted to do done before that time." 

They went silent again and Dan guessed they were contemplating about his answer. After a while, he heard Louise sigh. 

"This is so depressing. Could we have order another pizza and play Cards Against Humanity?" 

"Good idea." Pj said, moving to sit on the floor. The others followed suit.

* * *

"And lastly," Pj paused to laugh. "Cheeky bum sex." He continued to laugh as he set the black card down, the rest trying to keep their poker faces. "I'll choose the last one." 

Dan cheered as the others groaned. "Finally, I got a point!" 

"Louise is still the winner though." Cat said, pouting at her lack of points. 

"How come the sweetest and the most innocent among us won?" Pj wondered out loud. Louise winked at them. 

"That makes it even funnier though because we aren't expecting it to come from her." Dan said with a big grin on his face. "I still couldn't believe the Pope's secret kink is necrophilia." 

And with that, they lost it. They were laughing so loud that Dan was sure they've woken up all the people sleeping in their building. His laughter was cut off short when he heard and felt a breathy laugh right behind him. He stopped laughing, grin falling off of his face, as he turned to look. There was no one there. 

"What is it, Dan?" He heard Louise ask but kept his eyes behind him. He shook his head and mumbled "Nothing." 

He turned his head and half-listened to his friends' chatter. Goosebumps appeared on his skin. Dan is sure that he didn't imagine it. The laughter sounded deep, deeper than anyone else's laugh in that room and warm air that he felt on his neck... 

Shivers went down his spine. 

Dan tried to slow his heartbeat and calm himself down. _'What the fuck was that?'_ He gulped. 

He caught Louise's eyes and her expression immediately turned into concern. Is the fear on his eyes really obvious? Dan smiled in the best way that he can in that moment. "C-Could I stay the night here?" He asked, failing to not stutter. There's no way he would go back and sleep alone in his room tonight. 

Before the others could ask why, Louise muttered an affirmative. Cat sent her a questioning look. 'Just let him.' She whispered. 

Louise then clasped her hand. "Alright, you two, go home. It's late." She said, shooing Chris and Pj off. The both of them fake whined but did what was told so. They stood and hugged Louise and Cat then patted Dan's shoulder. 

"See you guys on Monday!" Cat said, waving her hand. 

"Bye!" 

Then they were both out of the room. 

Louise returned her attention to Dan. "Use my bedroom. I'll just sleep with Cat tonight." Cat and Dan looked at each other for a second before giggling. Louise's face reddened almost immediately. "You guys know what I exactly mean!" 

"Alright, alright." Dan stood up. "Thanks, by the way. Good night." He said to the both of them before walking to Louise's room. 

Louise's room is colorful and homey. Even though he is alone, he felt at ease for the first time that week. Dan stretched, sighing as he felt some of his bones crack. Exhaustion finally caught up to him and without further ado, he laid down and snuggled into the covers. The scent of some kind of vanilla candy that seem to follow Louise where she goes lulling him to sleep. He had never ever fallen asleep that fast. 

Dan didn't know how long he have been sleeping but he was stirred awake by the dipping of the mattress by his feet. Somehow, he couldn't open his eyes and he is starting to think that this might be some dream. He felt the dip move up until it is right behind him. Arms went around his waist and he was pulled into a cuddle. "You're so beautiful." He heard someone say before losing consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading the second chapter. I hope you liked it! Leave a comment or kudos, maybe? 
> 
> I'm considering on getting a beta since I really need someone to check my grammar. My mother-tongue isn't English so... Special thanks to Eni, by the way!


	3. Liars Don't Deserve Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange things are happening more and more frequently for Dan. In midst of terror, Dan makes a new acquaintance.

Dan woke up disoriented.

He didn’t know why; he had a good, uninterrupted sleep. The best sleep he ever had in weeks.

_“You’re so beautiful.”_

Dan froze as he remembers that voice and the arms that encircled him before he fell into the dark abyss of sleep. He jumped off the bed.

There was no one else there.

Dan can’t decide if he is relieved or scared. He ran his fingers on his hair and nervously chuckled. ‘It must be a dream.’ He thought. ‘Yeah, it must have been.’ His thoughts were cut off when someone knocked on the door.

“Dan, I hope you’re already awake and presentable because I’m coming in.” It was Louise.

“Yeah, okay.” That made him realize that he didn’t get out of his clothes the night before.

The door opened and revealed Louise with her hands covering her eyes. Dan scoffed. “I am dressed, Pentland.” He saw Louise sigh in relief. She dropped her hand and hummed in appreciation, as if she’s impressed that he’s totally dressed. It made Dan roll his eyes.

“What? I don’t want to repeat the incident of 2013!” Louise huffed.

Dan’s cheeks reddened at the memory. He and Louise were neighbors since Dan moved to London in 2012. Since they go to the same school, Louise would always go to his house and drag him out of his bed so that they wouldn’t be late. However, a few days before the summer vacation, Louise saw him sprawled in bed naked as he decided to wear nothing to bed that night because of the heat. It was embarrassing for both parties and Louise stopped personally waking him up, just called him multiple times until he gets up.

“What’s taking you guys so long?” Cat suddenly appeared outside the door. “The food’s getting cold. Hurry up!”

“Alright.” He waved his hand dismissively to the two girls. “I’ll just use the bathroom for a moment.” Cat nodded and left.

“Hey, Dan.” Louise started and Dan bit his lips. She’s using her mother hen tone. “If you have a problem, you know that you could talk to me, right?” Dan looked down, feeling guilty. He wants to tell her all about the strange things that have been happening to him but…

“I know.” He replied, Louise walked up to him. She then ruffled his hair and stood tiptoes to press a kiss on his forehead. It gave him some comfort, though it also made him feel guiltier.

He just wants to figure it all out himself first.

“Hurry up now.” She told him. “Cat worked really hard on those pancakes for you.” With that, Louise left him alone.

He ran his fingers through his hair again. Dan would tell her soon. He doesn’t like keeping secrets from his best friend. He then walked out of the room and closed the door without looking back.

If he were to look back, he would have seen a figure with anger swimming in its blue eyes.

* * *

Twelve pancakes gone and three satisfied stomachs later, Dan’s saying his thank you’s and farewell’s to Louise and Cat.

“Remember what I told you.” Louise told him as they hug. He only nodded then left.

He’s now back in his room, just finished having a hot shower. When he got back to his room, it doesn’t feel suffocated in some way that he expected, not that he’s complaining. He was about to wear his sweater that most people tell him that it looks like a potato sack when he remembered he haven’t brushed his teeth yet, having only used a mouthwash at Louise’s. Not wanting to wet his sweater, he threw it on his bed and went back to the bathroom. He turned on the lights and his blood immediately ran cold.

“You’re mine.” It says on the mirror, written from the steam.

Dan ran out of the bathroom, not bothering to turn off the lights. He slipped on his sweater and shoes in record speed then grabbed his backpack that thankfully had all his important things. He went out of his room, slamming the door shut as he did so. He ran as fast as he can out of his dorm building and only stopping at the first coffee shop that he spotted.

It is a small but busy one. He went inside and had let the bustle of the people calm him down. Some people looked up to him weirdly and Dan tried to compose himself. He straightened himself up and walked up to the counter. Still panting slightly from running, he orders caramel macchiato to the bewildered cashier. After ordering, he found himself a vacant seat and flopped himself there then proceeded to bury his face in his hands.

The adrenaline finally came crashing down on him. He feels so scared and he couldn’t stop his body from trembling. A tap on his shoulder removed him from his head space. Dan visibly flinched.

“Oh sorry! I thought that you were crying and I came up to check on you.” An American voice said. It was loud and cheery than to what Dan wants to deal with right now. Dan removed his hands from his face and looked up to a brown haired man that got his hair styled in a quiff.

“No, uhm, I’m alright.” Dan replied as he fixes himself. The man only stared at him, almost like he was studying him. Dan squirmed in his seat.

“Would you mind if I seat here?” The man asked, pointing at the seat across Dan.

Dan shook his head. “Go ahead.”

The man mumbled his thanks then sat. He cleared his throat. “I’m Shane and you are?” He held up his hand.

“Dan.” There was a slightly awkward moment because Dan is left handed. Thankfully, Dan’s drink arrived and it served as a distraction for the both of them. After he took his first sip of his drink, Shane spoke up again.

“Is something bothering you, Dan?”

Dan looked at him with wide eyes and gaping mouth. Shane only looked back, face all serious and undeterred by his reaction. “How could you say that?” Dan asked.

Shane raised a delicate brow and gestured at Dan’s appearance. Dan instantly flushed. He must have looked haggard. His hair is still wet and curly, not having the opportunity to properly dry and straighten his hair. And the fact that he ran means he was a sweaty mess. Dan felt so embarrassed and self-conscious.

“No, nothing is bothering me.” He looked down to his drink before taking a big gulp. Second lie of the day. There's a lot of things bothering him. He _just_ ran away from one of it.

Shane sighed. “I’m going to be frank.” He leaned his body closer to the table, to Dan. “I don’t know if you already know or would believe me but when you walked in, I immediately noticed a dark entity following you.” Dan’s breath hitched, goosebumps on his skin. “And it looked so familiar too.” Shane added in a mumble.  
Dan frowned. “What?”

Shane shook his head. “Nothing.” Dan let out a sharp exhale. He doesn’t believe that it was nothing one bit. Shane’s gaze moved behind him and his expression turned into troubled. Dan was about to ask him what’s wrong when Shane spoke up again.

“Anyway, if anything’s bothering you, don’t hesitate to call me.” He gave Dan a small, yellow card. He stood up, expression all serious again. “I mean _anything_ , Dan. Take care.” And with that, he left the shop.

Dan watched him walk away. When he was completely out of his sight, he began to think about what Shane said. There’s a dark entity that’s following him. Was that entity the same as the one at floor six? Was it the same thing that’s been bothering him since he went there? Dan felt even more frightened.

What exactly was in floor six?

* * *

_"Oh, you wanna know what's up there?"_ Dan remembers the first and last time he showed interest in the forbidden sixth floor on their dorm to Zoe Sugg. _"Well, it was built because the owner wants the students to not be disturbed from sleeping or revising because of some parties. That's the reason why there's no other room there other than a huge party area, small kitchen, and some bathrooms, and soundproof walls. Everything is fine and everyone is happy but then..." Zoe trailed off, her expression unreadable._

_"But then?" Dan pressed on._

_"I'm not really sure what happened but before you came here, two years ago to be exact, they said a girl committed suicide there."_

_Dan made a face. That was anti-climatic. "That's it?"_

_Zoe sighed, looking a bit weary. "Not really. I'm not sure if this is true but they said that girl likes the occult and summoned a demon there or something and her life was the price to pay."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading chapter three and I hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry for the delay in updating; school has been very hectic for me. Anyway, thank you all for your support! Please leave a comment because it gives me motivation to keep this going! Have a great day, everybody!
> 
> P.S. Dil's getting married! The episode is not out yet but I'm already shook! 
> 
> Twitter: @sundae_chi


	4. Praying, Hoping, Wishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan doesn't know what to believe in but he wishes for a lot of things. However, some wishes are not always granted.

Unfortunately, being followed by a ‘dark entity’ isn’t enough to skip a class. Though, as much as Dan hated studying law, he now loathes the weird and scary things that have been happening to him in the past few days more. The chatter of his classmates and the lecture of the professor are enough to make him feel at ease but not enough to take his mind off of his situation.

 

Dan was never the one to believe in the supernatural yet this is what scares him the most. Maybe it’s because supernatural creatures can break the rules of reality and he doesn’t know how the defend himself against them. However, that’s not his only problem. He doesn’t really know what the ‘dark entity’ is. Is it a ghost? An evil spirit? What does the ‘dark entity’ even want from him?

 

He groaned softly, bowing his head, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose as numerous questions ran through his head. A tap on his shoulder broke him from his reverie like Shane did to him earlier in that day. He dropped his hand and glanced beside him.

 

A girl with a shoulder length black hair gaped at him, seemingly lost for words. “Uhh..” No, she looks intimidated. He might have looked like he’s glaring at her. Dan mumbled an apology and sat up straighter.

 

“Uhm, what is it?” He asked gently, not wanting to intimidate the girl more.

 

The girl looked down and fiddled with the book she’s holding on her lap. “Prof partnered us up for a paper.” It was evident she’s speaking carefully so that she wouldn’t stutter. Her eyes went back to his. “If you don’t want to be my partner, I could ask prof if he could-“

 

“No, no! You don’t have to do that.” Dan interrupted. “I’m Dan. I don’t think we’ve properly introduced to each other?”

 

“Yeah, we haven’t. I’m Meredith.” She laughed nervously. Meredith flipped open her book. “Uh, so we’re supposed to write eight pages about chapter seven to nine. We could use online reference.” Dan picked up his abandoned book on his desk.

 

“Good thing you listened or we would have no fucking idea what to do.” Dan chuckled as his eyes scanned the assigned chapters. Meredith laughed with him.

 

“May I ask why you’re so out of it? I tried to call your attention twice but you didn’t notice me until I tapped on your shoulder.” Dan stared at her for a moment. She gradually looked panicked. He was about to apologize but she cuts him off.

 

“It’s fine! Haha, I know it’s none of my business. I’m just really nosy. Sorry.” She rambled. Dan shook his head.

 

“It’s okay. It’s just, uhm, I feel lost and there’s no one to talk to?” He could call Shane but he doesn’t fully trust that mysterious, loud, American yet. He wants to talk about this to someone he knows first, he just doesn’t know whom.

 

Meredith’s smiled at him. Dan could see clearly the concern and pity in it. “A-Are you an atheist?” Meredith asked, again careful with her words.

 

“No, I don’t think so..? I haven’t really thought about it.” She reached in her bag, pulling out a pouch. “Uh, what-?” She then handed him a small blue booklet, smaller than his hand. It’s a prayer booklet. Dan raised an eyebrow on her.

 

“You should try talking to Him about it some time.” She told him.

 

Dan placed the booklet in his jeans’ back pocket. “I’ll try.” She smiled at him again.

 

“So! The deadline is next week.” She said, going back to their paper. “I suggest that we write our own first then meet up to combine our ideas?”

 

“That’s fine with me. When should we meet up for this?” The bell rang and they began to gather their things.

 

“I’m free this weekend so either Saturday or Sunday.”

 

“I’m not available on Sunday.” Game slash movie nights at Louise is a priority.

 

Meredith grabbed her bag. “Saturday it is, then. See you!” She said then rushed out of the room.

 

Dan stood up and stretched his arms up, sighing in content when he felt his bones crack. The satisfaction didn’t last long when he realized that it’s his last class of the day and he would have to go back to his dorm where he would be alone for a long time. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he immediately whipped it out, silently praying that one of his friends would ask him to come over.

 

It was Pj and it seems like his prayer was answered.

 

**From: peejay**

**come over mine? everyone’s here except Louise but she promised she’ll go too**

 

Another text came in.

 

**you won’t believe what chris brought**

* * *

 

“This is not a good idea.” Dan announced.

 

Chris rolled his eyes. “Are you scared, Howell?” He taunted.

 

Dan locked eyes with Chris. He wants to avoid any supernatural things as much as possible. “What if I am, Kendall?” Everyone in the room gaped at him. Dan can’t blame them for doing so. He’s a prideful and stubborn person. Seldom does he says his own feelings so openly.

 

“Who are you and what have you done to Dan?” Cat joked but Dan sent her a look that says that he’s completely serious. She averted her eyes.

 

“Come on, Dan. It’s just for fun.” Pj said, tugging his hand for him to sit down. Dan huffed and sat beside him. His mind went to the floor six incident and his blood ran cold.

 

“It wouldn’t.” Dan protested. “I’m sure Louise would agree with me when she gets here.”

 

“My God, Dan. What crawled up your ass today?” Chris groaned. Dan only looked up at him with a glare and crossed arms.

 

The door suddenly opened, revealing Louise. “I have arrived, peasants!” She exclaimed as she close the door.

 

“Louise, tell them that it’s a bad idea to play the ouija!” Dan whined. He hopes Louise would be on his side in this one.

 

“Hello to you as well.” Louise said, her tone is like from a mother who’s been rudely interrupted by her child. She paused for a moment, slowly realizing what Dan had just said. “Ouija? Who brought an ouija here?” She shrieked.

 

Chris approached her, looking wary for her reaction. They are all like a child of Louise and are scared of her. “I did but it would be all for fun, okay?” Louise glanced at Dan then immediately looked back at Chris.

 

“No. We won’t play that thing.” She said, staring Chris down.

 

He groaned in frustration. “Come on! Let’s just try? It probably won’t even work but-“

 

“But what if it does work, Chris? You don’t want to mess around with the dead.” Her voice got tougher and all of them fell silent. She and Chris had a staring contest until Chris stepped back and held his arms up.

 

“Fine! If you guys don’t want to play, then fine but we…” He gestured at him, Pj, and Cat. “…are gonna play.” Pj smiled apologetically at them then joined the two on the floor.

 

Louise sat down next to Dan and he sent her a grateful smile as the others set up the ouija. “Are you okay, Dan?” 

“Yeah.” She doesn’t look like she believes his reply. Dan isn’t sure if he believes it too. “I d-don’t know.” He muttered, voice shaking. Louise bit her lips and spread her arms, inviting Dan into a hug.

 

Dan didn’t hesitate to go into her embrace. He snuggled on her shoulder. “I’m scared.” Louise rubbed circles on his back.

 

“It’s okay. We're going to be okay. Nothing would go wrong, love.” She whispered to him. Somehow, Dan believes that.

 

“How should we start?” He heard Cat ask. He adjusted so that he would see what’s happening as he stays in Louise’s arms. The three of them already had their pointer finger on the planchette. Pj even lightened up the scented candle that Dan gave him last Christmas, making the room smell like marshmallows and freshly baked cookies.

 

“Let’s ask if someone here with us first?” Pj suggested.

 

Chris straightened his back. “Alright. Is someone here with us?” He asked, eyes darting around the room. The room is again silent as they all wait in anticipation. The planchette didn’t move.

 

“Well, we tried guys.” Pj said, starting to pull away. “Chris, maybe you should return it-“

 

The planchette suddenly glided on the board and landed on ‘YES’. They lifted their head and looked at each other. In perfect sync, they shook their head. “I didn’t do that.” Chris said breathlessly.

 

“Me too.” Cat and Pj mouthed.

 

“Uh, who is with us?” Chris was the one to ask again. The planchette moved again, although slower than the last.

 

“D..” Pj said as soon as the planchette stopped on a letter. It began to move again. “A…” The sound of the wood moving against wood is already making Dan cringe. “..N.”

 

“Dan?” Cat asked in bewilderment then they all looked at Dan who’s heart just skipped a bit. “Is your name Dan?” Cat clarifies, looking back at the board. It went to ‘NO’. “What is it with Dan, then? Do you like Dan?”

 

It immediately went to ‘YES’. Dan started to sweat nervously.

 

“Aww… Does Dan got an admirer from the other side?” Chris teased but Dan didn’t pay any attention to him. He simply stared at the ouija, his body trembling in fear.

 

Louise made clicking noise with her tongue. “That’s it, guys. Stop scaring, Dan. It isn’t funny.”

 

“But we weren’t-!” Chris tried to protest but Louise silenced him.

 

“Stop it right now, Kendall.” Louise moved away from Dan. “Say goodbye or whatever.” The candle flickered.

 

Chris looked annoyed. “Okay, whoever you are. Good bye!” He said as they push the planchette to ‘GOOD BYE’. However, the planchette won’t go over the words. “What the..?” It started to spell out ‘DAN’ over and over again.

 

“Chris!” Louise yelled.

 

“I’m not doing it, I swear!” Chris exclaimed, scared like all of them.

 

Dan could feel the panic rising, his breathing getting uneven. Cat noticed this and she spoke up, trying not to sound scared. “Hey! It’s over! Good bye!” The planchette stopped moving and they immediately moved it across ‘GOOD BYE’. The three of them are panting as they remove their shaking hands from the planchette.

 

Pj patted Cat on her shoulder. “Wow, Cat, how did you-“ The board flew to the light switch, turning off the lights. If it wouldn’t for the candle and the moonlight, they would have been plunged in total darkness. Dan grabbed Louise hands as all of them are sat frozen in shock.

 

The board and planchette stayed on the wall. They watched, hearts beating hard, as the planchette on the board spell ‘DAN’, the small wooden piece sliding almost violently. Dan could feel himself starting to hyperventilate. “Hey!” Cat shouted. “We already said good bye! Leave Dan and us alone!” The board and planchette fell on the floor but the heavy atmosphere didn’t dissipate, it felt like it got even heavier.

 

Dan saw a movement in the corner of his eye and he turn his head to see Cat’s hair being lifted up. “C-Cat…”

 

Then Cat was up floating in the air, her screams are deafening. Pj scrambled to stand up and to help her down but Cat’s body was suddenly thrown to the wall. She groaned in pain and her body was pulled back then she’s thrown again to the other wall where her body banged on it hard over and over. Dan only watched in horror as the others move to help Cat. He could hear it again; the low, deep laugh but it sounds much more malicious now.

 

Dan stood up, tears building in his eyes. “ Stop!!” He screamed. “Why won’t you just stop?! Let her go and leave us alone! Leave me alone!” The light of the candle died but he paid no attention to it. “Just fuck off!!” His throat feels scratchy and his fists are clenched so tightly, it’s close to bleeding.

 

Cat’s body got dropped down and Pj and Chris ran to help her up. Louise opened the lights and rushed back to Dan’s side and rubbed his arm to comfort him. Panting, Dan’s body began to relax but fear still rings loudly on his head. He looked at Louise and remembered her words that they’re going to be fine. Dan doesn’t really believe it now but he wishes they would be.

 

He could only wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I hope you enjoyed chapter four! Please leave a comment because they're very much appreciated. By the way, thank you to everyone that commented on the previous chapter!
> 
> Twitter: @sundae_chi


	5. Bad Dreams. Good Nightmares.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan stops the denial and met another mysterious man at the coffee shop but he doesn't seem to be as friendly as Shane.

This isn’t normal. It’s a fact laid out into the open yet Dan had refused to accept it at first. His mother would always lecture him that he doesn’t learn until he or someone gets hurt. It was a bad habit that even though it isn’t as bad as when he was a child, he still has it until he grew up. However, this was the final straw. Dan's sure that this bad habit would be gone for good. He isn't going to wait until he figures this mystery all out to accept what's happening.

Cat got hurt. Something wants him. Something could hurt his friend and maybe even him if it wants to.

Accepting it all doesn't help to calm him down. The paranoia, the anxiety, the _fear_. It all came crashing down on him and the weight on his shoulders felt heavier.

Dan looked around the room; to Chris who is sat across him with an unreadable expression as he stares on the floor, Pj who stood beside Chris with a hand on Chris' shoulder providing what reassurance and comfort he could give the boy as he worriedly observes Cat, and Louise who is the only qualified individual in the line of medicine among them treating Cat with the best of her abilities. Cat's eyes met his and he had never seen the girl's eyes to be so scared. Guilt added on the list of strong, overwhelming feelings that he has.

"Dan.." He looked at Louise. Her lips are trembling but he doesn't comment on it. "Could you hold Cat still for me? I can't check properly if she got a concussion." Dan nodded and they carefully switched places. His hands went on Cat's shoulders, supporting her gently.

Their eyes met again and Dan wants to say something but he doesn't know what. Dan doesn't know what to do this days. Cat broke their eye contact as she lets out a shaky sigh. Dan swallowed a lump on his throat. "I'm sorry." He whispered quietly to her, so quiet that in the silent room that they're in, the two of them are the only one that could hear and understand it.

"What for? You didn't do anything wrong Dan." Cat bitterly laughed in the same volume as Dan's. "You didn't do this."

_But I was the reason behind it, wasn't I?_

Dan couldn't bring himself to reply. He squeezed Cat's shoulder, hoping that she would take it as a message of promise that this would get better. That this would stop soon and they wouldn't have to be scared anymore. Cat gave him a minuscule smile.

It only added weight on Dan's shoulders.

"Okay. I'm finished here. You could relax a bit, love." Louise told Cat. Dan slowly drew back his hand as Cat settles herself down on the sofa.

They went silent, not wanting to address the elephant in the room. Dan sighed, wondering what did they do to deserve this. He would pick to be drowned in homework than to experience this anytime.

Dan returned to his seat. He could feel Chris' eyes on him so he returned the gaze. "What... What was that, Dan?" He didn't like how small Chris' voice is. He bit his lips and broke their eye contact.

"I don't know." It's always been a something on his head but he didn't know what exactly it is.

"It listened to you, though." Chris stated. It really did. Dan doesn't know if that makes him even more scared or relieved that he could somewhat control it. Dan didn't answer him and the smaller boy let out an irritated huff. "It mentioned your name several times. It hurt Cat!" Dan bowed his head. "Yet, you refuse to tell us about it. You obviously know something, Dan. Don't give me that bullshit."

He heard Louise hiss Chris name but both boys didn't pay any mind. Dan sucked in a breath. "It started when we were about to leave floor 6." Dan told them, keeping his head down. "When the door slammed shut, I had really thought it was you guys. I was not acting back then." It only started a week ago. Why does it feel like it have been years?

"Ever since then, inexpiable things have been happening to me; my things are moving on their own, I always feel like someone is watching me wherever I go, and I keep hearing a voice, laughter, that only I can hear. I have _never_ felt so uneasy and scared." He raised his head and tried his best to keep the eye contact with Chris this time. "I'm not bullshitting you, Chris. What you guys know are also what I only know."

"Why haven't told us before, Dan?" Pj asked.

The guilt hits him again. Dan winced. "You know me, Peej." A sigh escaped through his lips. "I was too stubborn and scared to accept what was really happening. Now, there's no denying it. C-Cat..." He choked on her name. "Cat got hurt and it's m-my fault!"

Chris grabbed him by the shirt. Louise gasped and demanded him to let Dan go. He didn't. "Don't you ever say that, Howell. Don't." He stated firmly. "Did you ask for this? Did you ask for it to attack Cat?"

Dan gulped. "N-No."

"Then you are not who should be blamed."

"But-!"

"You're not who should be blamed." Chris had let go of him. The guilt resting on Dan's chest somehow lessened.

Pj coughed. "Sorry but can we, um, get out of here?" Dan felt bad for him. Pj would never see his room the same way ever again.

"Do you guys want to stay over ours?" Louise offered.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

Everything looks so bright and soft.

Dan blinked. He's sitting in a coffee shop, the one where he met Shane. The sun is shinning brightly outside, which is surprising for London where autumn is starting already.

"What's wrong, Daniel? I thought you like caramel macchiato and honey-glazed donuts." His eyes widened and he forgot to breathe for a moment. There's no mistaking it; it's the _voice_.

Dan looked in front of him and there sat a man with disturbingly pale skin, black hair, and blue eyes. The man rested his head on his palm, his other hand has its pointer finger circling the mouth of his mug. He's looking at him so fondly. Dan didn't like it one bit.

"W-Who are you?" Dan cursed himself for stuttering.

The man's eyes glowed, making his blue eyes look even more electrifying. Dan would have called them pretty if it didn't unnerve Dan. Warning bells are ringing loudly in his head when the man grinned. His knees are shaking.

"Good question. Who am I?" He appeared to be thinking. _Strange_ , Dan thought, you don't need to think to tell someone who you are. "I'll be Phillip. _Phil_. Phil is such a nice name, don't you think?"

"Phil." He tested it on his tongue and he immediately regrets it as the man, Phil, grinned wider. He wants to leave and never see Phil ever again.

Phil removed his head on his hand and drank his coffee. It was a simple movement but Dan found himself following every graceful move. Then, Phil licked the foam at his upper lip. He gave Dan a smirk and Dan blushed. "Eat, won't you?" Dan hesitated. Phil's eyes glowed again. "I said eat, Daniel."

Dan flinched and picked up the donut. He took a bite and it melted perfectly in his mouth, tasting sickly sweet. Phil looks satisfied.

After a few bites, Phil stood up abruptly. Dan is confused and relieved at the same time. "It was fun, Daniel, but I'm afraid I must go." He walked over to Dan then pressed a kissed on the top of Dan's head. "Don't worry. This won't be the last time you would see me." Dan's blood ran cold at that.

Phil walked away, his shoes clicking on the floor. Dan gathered all of his courage to let his eyes follow Phil. He looked so out of place with his all black attire and combat shoes. He stopped at the side of the pedestrian lane. Phil turned around and stared directly at him, a smirk on his lips again. He gestured to his side and there was Cat and Pj walking towards him.

"No..." Dan muttered, scrambling to get to his feet. He walked outside the coffee shop, never taking his eyes off his friends and Phil. He has a bad feeling about this. "What are you going to do?" He kept on walking. Why does it feel like he isn't moving an inch? Phil didn't answer him, but his smirk only grew wider and his eyes glowed and it was _menacing_.

The light turned red for pedestrians when Cat and Pj reached the pedestrian lane. They were coming to a stop but..

...Phil pushed them forward.

" _No!_ " Dan yelled. They stumbled forward to the middle of the road. "Cat!! Pj!!" He sobbed, willing his legs to go faster. There was honks and screeching tires before the sound of bones being crushed.

"Whoops." Phil said, like he only knocked a picture frame down.

Dan felt the air knocked out of him. He ran and finally reaches them. The blood was everywhere and Cat and Pj's limp bodies bathe in it.

He screamed at the top of his lungs and suddenly, he was crying his heart out. This couldn't be happening.

_This couldn't be possibly happening._

"How could you?" He forgot about how scared he was. Right now, he was furious. "Why? What could you get from this?" Hot, fat tears are flowing endlessly on his cheeks but he glared at Phil as harshly as he could at his current state. "Answer me!"

Phil approached him, his expression not changing. It made Dan fume even more. Does Phil gets entertained by this?

"You're sick" Dan spat at him. Phil put a finger on Dan's lips and hushed him. He studied Dan's messed up appearance and if Dan wasn't so angry, he would have pushed away with a flustered face.

"Red looks good on you." Phil told him. He smeared the blood that got onto Dan's face. Dan gritted his teeth, tears still flowing heavily. He opened his mouth to demand Phil to answer his questions but Phil hushed him again. "It's time to wake up, Daniel."

* * *

It was still dark when Dan opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around. He was in Louise's room and Chris and Pj are sleeping soundly on the floor with him. Dan sighed in relief.

Something wet dropped to his hand and just then, he realized that he was still crying. He quickly wiped his face with the end of his shirt. It was all a dream but it felt so real. Phil seemed so real. Now that his rage had come down, he's terrified of Phil all over again.

Pj shivered, distracting Dan from looking back to what he just dreamed. He fixed Pj's blanket and so do also on Chris'. Dan let out a long sigh. He have been sighing a lot this days.

He laid down again, starring at the ceiling, refusing to go back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading chapter five! I hope it was worth the wait. 
> 
> I've read all your comments and I just want to thank everyone for your reviews because they gave me motivation to keep writing this story. Also, don't worry about the updates. Today is the start of my Christmas vacation and I'll be able to write more frequently! 
> 
> Twitter: @sundaepml


	6. farewell

So, everyone must have seen this coming but this story is not going to be continued. However, I feel bad that you, my dear readers, would be left hanging. Since I've already planned how this fanfiction will progress and end (but haven't got around writing it), I would at least tell you what happens in this AU.

 

  * Dan took his friends to Meredith's apartment to escape their dorm. He thought that Phil can only haunt them while inside the premises.
  * It was all going well and they felt safe in Meredith's apartment because of the religious figures in the room.
  * They were mistaken. Phil and his terrorizing got worse that it got to a point that he put Pj and Louise injured and Meredith on comatose.
  * The rest of the group followed Dan to Shane. In Shane's house they discovered what truly happened in their building.
  * Shane had a friend named Trisha. They were both interested in the paranormal but Trisha got too obsessed and took the hobby to the next level.
  * Trisha tried demon summoning. Shane tried to talk her out of it but even after multiple attempts she made, she didn't give up.
  * She succeeded one night but misunderstood one of 'instructions'. The demon needed a human sacrifice. She had none but herself.
  * Insert Phil Lester, a concerned literature major and tenant of the dorm who went to floor six to investigate the smell of smoke.
  * The demon took Phil's soul as the payment for the summoning and Trisha's as punishment and stayed there ever since.
  * Shane tried to get an exorcist to banish the demon but he doesn't have enough evidence to convince the church.
  * Dan then decided to help Shane to banish the demon themselves by doing research.
  * While researching, they met a young priest and they managed to convince the priest to help them with the exorcism.
  * (Before I don't have a name for that priest, intending to make an original character, but now that priest would be Ryan Bergara. Genuine wheeze.)
  * Dan still gets nightmares of Phil. There are times though that he sees the true Phil Lester. He warns and begs help to Dan.
  * After preparing what's needed for the exorcism, they went back to the dorm to perform it.
  * The exorcism is horrible. The demon possessed Dan, snapping our poor Dan's neck.
  * The casualties are: Cat having broken bones and concussion, Shane suffering from blood lost because he got stabbed by possessed Dan, the priest beaten and unconscious, and Chris is the least injured though barely managing to finish the exorcism. 
  * The exorcism was successful. The demon was banished to hell and Phil and Dan's soul didn't get cage by the demon and they move on to the after life.



 

That's Apple of His Eye!

Thank you so much to the people who read, liked, and supported this fic. I am always surprised that people still comment here despite not updating and abandoning this. I am truly grateful to you guys and your kind words. I apologize that I couldn't bring myself to continue this but I hope now that I revealed what I had planned to write, it satisfied you and your expectations.

Anyway, if you guys want to yell at me about AOHE or by any chance, you're into Buzzfeed Unsolved, BTS, Hero Academia, or Haikyuu, feel free to yell at me about it on my twitter (@H0BIDIMPLES) or tumblr (sundae-chi).

Again, thank you for supporting Apple of His Eye. I couldn't stress my gratefulness enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. If you did, please leave a comment? I would really use some feedback! Thank you for reading!


End file.
